Episode 7220 (26th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot It's the day of the christening for baby Moses, but Debbie is distracted. Aaron desperately calls Cain, asking him not to act on what he revealed yesterday. Harriet realises that Ashley is struggling with his memory and realises he lied in court. Ross asks Carly to give him an alibi for last night. Harriet confronts Ashley, telling him she feels hurt and accuses Laurel of not helping the situation. Marlon is upset when he hears April and Arthur discussing Laurel and Ashley and questioning whether Marlon loves Laurel anymore. Jai tells the police his car has been stolen and replaced by a toy one. Laurel confides in Doug that she feels in the way at Brook Cottage. She misses her home even more when April is ecstatic to bump into her. The new vicar conducts the christening in the church surrounded by the Dingles. Moira is unimpressed when Cain doesn't attend the christening. Robert is unnerved to arrive at the office to find Cain waiting for him. He insists that he's deleted every copy he has of the photo but Cain tells him he's not concerned over that anymore. He tells Robert he knows about his affair with Aaron. As the Dingles leave the church, Zak spots that Debbie is troubled and tries to reach out to her, reminding her that she can confide in him. Laurel speaks to Harriet over her relationship with Ashley and tells her she's aware she's in the way and is planning to move in with Doug. Marlon is not himself following the christening and desperately missing Laurel, he finds her and asks her to move back home. When the police arrive to talk to Debbie over Jai's stolen car, Debbie secretly guesses it was Ross but is worried when they want to search the garage. Ross smugly opens the garage doors to prove there is nothing there. Laurel is confused as to why Marlon is asking her to move back home and he tells her they need to practice being normal again. Ross admits to Debbie he stole Jai's car and sold it for £10,000 to go towards Charlie's debt. Cain sets Robert up by telling Victoria and Adam he saw him paying for a honeymoon for the two of them. Robert confronts Aaron over telling Cain about their affair, believing him to be playing games again. He warns Aaron he'll be sorry. Missing the party after the christening, Debbie feels the chemistry between her and Ross at the garage. She calls Pete to tell him that she needs to stay longer at the garage. Debbie hides some dodgy invoices in case the police return, but the truth is that she wants to be near Ross. They kiss. Cast Regular cast *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Vicar - David Bowen *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Play area *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes